The Book of Broods
by Gepetto
Summary: The children of Man speak of God's dealings with them. The Uratha tell tales of Father Wolf. And the rat hosts have the Plague King. But there's an interesting heresy now in modern nights. Come, and take a look at God and the Word from the eyes of rats.
1. Chapter 1 of the Book of Broods

There are things which live in the dark, histories we know not, tales we have not heard.

This is one such thing. Certainly a tale, possibly a history, and involving those things which pitter and patter in the dark. This is the _Book of Broods_, written by Beshilu Thisrah, Rat of Unrest, mad prophet and diseased messiah of the rat hosts, whose first coming brought the Great Plague which ravaged London and the rest of Europe, and whose return will bring about the End Times and the Tearing. Don't be afraid of it, though, for if you are faithful (and a rat), you will take part in the Joining, when the rat hosts are brought back to their father, the First Rat, the Plague King, He Who Carries Ten Thousand Sicknesses.

If this story disturbs you... Good.

If you continue to read it... Good.

If you do not want to wait for the weekly updates... Go to the London Underground. There it is written, lying in plain sight, scrawled upon the walls with blood and fouler things, invisible and hidden to all but the rat hosts and those who know where to look.

**Disclaimer: **It is the company White Wolf which has made available nearly all the information which we possess on the Beshilu rat hosts, and I shudder to think of how many must have died in their attempts to continually enlighten us further on what lives and stalks in the dark corners of the world. It was also one of their own who came upon the first chapter of the _Book of Broods,_ in a shortened version, and released in it as part of a report called _Shadows of the UK_, which did a remarkable job of detailing the horrors dwelling there (sorry, readers from the UK, but you're pretty much screwed!). It was also this report from which we have acquired most of our initial information on Beshilu Thisrah. I must also make sure to mention those others who have aided me in compiling a full version of the _Book of Broods_ and, God willing, the rest of the _Gospel of Thisrah_. Though I am responsible for finding the full version of the first chapter, as we continue on I will make sure to give credit where it is due. I will not reveal true names, though, for I have no wish to commit an act which is, essentially, murder.

The rat hosts, after all, will not look kindly upon those who spill their secrets.

So without further ado, I present to you the Book of Broods, the dark scripture read by the Ministers of Rot and the Ministers of Decay, in sewers and tunnels stinking of blood and decay, lying deep below the cities of Man.

**Chapter One of the Book of Broods**

_God creates the Great Animals, which each rebel in turn, until the Snake and the Rat. Each of the Great Animals and their children lose the favor of God, are punished, or receive his blessing, as they deserve. God creates Man. _

1 When God had made the Great Animals, He saw that He had not given every place its inhabitant. And He said, I shall make a Great Animal, and it shall have Dominion over all the Earth.

2 And God made the Wolf, and the Spider, and the Crow, and the Locust, and the Mosquito, and the Snake, and the Rat.

3 And first God made the Wolf.

4 And God said to the Wolf, Multiply, and let thy Dominion extend over all the Earth.

5 And the Wolf multiplied, but the Wolf did not conquer the Earth.

6 For the Wolf was a coward, and he said unto his children, Why should we have need to take dominion over all the Earth when we have a territory, with all good things, where we are master? For the other animals will resist us.

7 And God saw that the Wolf and all his children were weak, and God turned His face from the Wolf and withdrew His favor from the Wolf's children.

8 And second, God made the Spider.

9 And God said to the Spider, Multiply, and let thy Dominion extend over all the Earth.

10 And the Spider multiplied, but the Spider did not conquer the Earth.

11 For the Spider was lazy, and she said unto her children, Why should we range far and take dominion over all the Earth when we have our webs, where we can sit and wait for our prey to come to us, and eat our fill?

12 And God saw that the Spider and all her children were weak, and God turned His face from the Spider and withdrew His favor from the Spider's children.

13 And third, God made the Crow.

14 And God said to the Crow, Multiply, and let thy Dominion extend over all the Earth.

15 And the Crow multiplied, but the Crow did not conquer the Earth.

16 For the Crow was content, and he said unto his children, Why should we wish to take dominion over all the Earth when we have it all to gaze upon now, and the carrion of the dead to feed upon now? For we have all that we wish to have.

17 And God saw that the Crow and all his children were weak, and God turned His face from the Crow and withdrew His favor from the Crow's children.

18 And fourth, God made the Locust.

19 And God said to the Locust, Multiply, and let thy Dominion extend over all the Earth.

20 And the Locust multiplied, and the Locust did conquer the Earth.

21 But the Locust thought not, and threatened to destroy the Earth and himself and his children.

22 And God saw that the Locust and all his children were an abomination, and God turned His face from the Locust, and slew the Locust's children.

23 And God spared the Locust, so that its hunger might prove to be a plague unto the Wolf, and the Spider, and the Crow, and all their children.

24 And fifth, God made the Mosquito.

25 And God said to the Mosquito, Multiply, and let thy Dominion extend over all the Earth.

26 And the Mosquito multiplied, and the Mosquito did conquer the Earth.

27 But the Mosquito was prideful, and sought to take the power of God, and she said unto her children, Why should we be content to take dominion over all the Earth when we can take the power of God and have dominion over all the heavens also?

28 And God saw that the Mosquito and all her children were an abomination, and God slew the Mosquito, and withdrew His favor from the Mosquito's children.

29 And God spared the Mosquito's children, so that they might prove to be a plague unto the Wolf, and the Spider, and the Crow, and all their children, and also unto the Locust.

30 And sixth, God made the Snake.

31 And God said unto the Snake, Multiply, and let thy Dominion extend over all the Earth.

32 And the Snake multiplied, but did not conquer the Earth.

33 For the Snake wished only to hunt, and not to rule, and so the Snake asked of God, Can another be made to take dominion over all the Earth? For this blessing would not be a blessing to us, and we would that another be made, who would receive this blessing.

34 And God granted the desire of the Snake and his children, and gave them the mark that they should be a hunter of the Wolf, and the Spider, and the Crow, and all their children, and also unto the Locust, and also unto all the Mosquito's children.

35 And He gave them also the mark that they should be a scourge unto the entire world.

36 And the Snake and all his children fell into a great sleep, to wait until the time that a hunter was needed, and a scourge was needed.

37 And seventh, God made the Rat.

38 And God said unto the Rat, Multiply, and let thy Dominion extend over all the Earth.

39 And the Rat multiplied and was fruitful, and said unto his children, Be strong, and take this world, for God has bestowed His favor on us and we have nothing to fear.

40 And the children of the Rat were strong and brave and theirs was the Earth and all that was in it.

41 And God was well pleased with the Rat.

42 And God spoke to the Rat and God said, I shall make unto thee an animal that you may feed from them and profit from them, and they shall be yours to own, and they shall be yours to use for thine tool and benefit. And they shall be a gift as a sign of My favor unto thee and thy progeny.

43 And so God created Man."


	2. Chapter 2 of the Book of Broods

**Credit:** This chapter was put together and transcribed by a man who says that he should have been a dog. I believe that this is a none-too-subtle hint that he is of the People.

**Chapter Two of the Book of Broods**

_Man and his children grow wicked. The best of the children of Men build a boat, and place upon it the best of all the animals. All the other living things upon the Earth perish in a flood. The Rat and his children are tossed off the boat when the children of Man are tempted by Rage and Anger, but the Rat and his children are spared by God. Rage and Anger are punished, and the Rat and his children once again take dominion over all the Earth. _

1 And the Rat, in his wisdom, let Man breed, and to think himself master of the world, which was the dominion of the Rat and his children.

2 And Man multiplied, and spread over the face of the Earth, but did not conquer it, for the Rat and his children had gone before, and conquered it before him.

3 And God looked upon the world, and saw that it was good.

4 For the Man and his children were content, and filled their purpose, and the Rat and his children did hold dominion over the Earth, and the whole face thereof.

5 And after an age, Man and his children became wicked.

6 And God saw that the children of Man were wicked, and that they did do evil unto the land which was the dominion of the Rat and his children.

7 So God commanded unto the Rat, Go forth, consume and weaken the children of Man, for they have become foolish and evil, as the Wolf, and the Spider, and all the Great Animals before you and they.

8 Go and weaken them, lest they destroy the world and the land.

9 So the Rat and his children went forth, and ate and consumed Man's food, and sickened him and his children with disease, but still, Man did do evil unto himself and his children.

10 And his children did still do evil unto themselves, and the land which was the dominion of the Rat and his children.

11 And God said to Himself, I shall take the best of the children of Man, and make them the savior of the others.

12 So God commanded the best of the children of Man to build a boat.

13 Into that boat did the best of each animal, the best wolf, the best cow, the best ass, the best crow, and so on, the best of each animal, and the Great Animals also, and their children also.

14 Male and female did they do into the boat.

15 The Rat and the best of his children did also go onto the boat.

16 And they were clever, for even the best of the children of Man were blind and foolish.

17 So they tricked the children of Man, and brought on more of the family, more of the children of the Rat.

18 And God did flood the world, and drowned the evil that was in the Earth, which was the dominion of the Rat and his children.

19 But the best of the children of man were still wicked, and saw that the Rat which was the true ruler of the Earth.

20 And Rage and Anger took power over the children of Man, and they threw the Rat and his children overboard.

21 And the Rat and his children cried out as they drowned, O Lord, save us! For we have done as You commanded.

22 Save us from the evil that you commanded be done!

23 And God heard the Rat and his children, and felt sorrow for them, and so He blessed them, that they might swim till the flood ended, with no fear of drowning.

24 Then upon Rage and Anger did He look, and He was filled with His mighty wrath, and punished them that they and their kind would forever be the cause of their own destruction.

25 And so Rage and Anger have ever been the enemies of the Rat and his Children.

26 And the waters receded, and the Rat and his children swam until land was under their feet.

27 Then dominion of the world was theirs again, for they had spread over the face of the world in the great flood.

28 And God saw that it was good. And He spoke unto the Rat and his children, saying, Never will I destroy the world again. Never will I forsake My most favored creature.

29 And the Rat and his children rejoiced, and praised God for His Wisdom, and for His blessings.

30 And God gave unto the Rat and his children a sign that they might be reminded always of His promise.

31 And the sign came again with every rain.

32 And the children of Man were henceforth known only as Man, for their father perished also in the great flood.

33 In this day, the world was not yet broken, and was yet still Pure.


	3. Chapter 3 of the Book of Broods

My apologies for not uploading this sooner.

**Credit: **This particular chapter was translated by a man who was friends with two men who died, and a woman who wore one of their faces.

**Chapter Three of the Book of Broods**

_Man and the Great Animals spread over all the Earth. The Wolf and the Rat quarrel. The children of the Rat come into conflict with the Abomination children of the Wolf. _

1 After the great flood, Man, Wolf, Snake, Spider, Locust, Mosquito, and the Crow spread all over the Earth, as did their children, and all the other animals.

2 The rats followed them and fed from them, as they were their rules.

3 And the Serpent and his children were returned to their great sleep.

4 But with time, the Wolf grew powerful and proud. Man cowered in his caves, Locust and Mosquito fled before the Wolf and his children, and Crow hid in his nest.

5 The Wolf said, I am mighty, so all should pay homage to me. I will take the Lands between flesh and spirit as my territory, so that both the Spirits and the living things should bow before me.

6 The Rat approached the Wolf and said, Wolf, you speak folly. God made us Rulers over all the World. You were given the world, but did not take it, so it is ours now.

7 And Wolf laughed at him and chased him from the Wolf's domain.

8 And the Rat and his children met and said, Wolf has grown proud and haughty. He must be taught his proper place.

9 So the children of the Rat gathered, and under their wisest, and their fastest, and their most stealthy, they marched upon the Domain of the Wolf.

10 But they were surprised, for the Wolf had seduced the Moon, and had sired a horde of Abominations that were half of spirit and half of flesh.

11 The Rat and his children had not seen such a foul thing, and were incensed. The Abominations could not control themselves, and were worse than the lowest of beasts, and the crudest of Spirits.

12 The Rat and his children attacked the Abominations of Wolf in righteous rage.

13 The Abominations had the strength of their father, but still they fell against the Rat and his children for the Rat and his children were the true Rulers of all the world.

14 And the Abominations to slain unto the utter last of them, and the Wolf was bitten in his leg, and covered in sores for many days.

15 And the Wolf was thus humbled, but the Wolf still bore bitterness in his heart.

16 And Rage and Anger looked upon the Wolf in his bitterness and his hatred, and one said, It is good.


	4. Chapter 4 of the Book of Broods

This chapter was translated by Shouldabeenadog.

**Chapter Four  
**

_The Sun fights with the Rat, and they make an agreement. _**  
**

1 And the Moon grew angry with the Rat and his children, for they had killed her offspring.

2 And she spake unto the Sun. Aid me, and let us destroy the Rat, for though God has given him dominion over all the Earth, we have dominion over the sky.

3 And the Sun demurred, for he was unconcerned about those under his eye.

4 And Luna begged her brother, Come brother, your nephews and nieces were slain. Do not allow the Rat and his children to succeed.

5 And Helios' ire was aroused.

6 The Sun went with his children, and went to the Rat, proclaiming

7 War is declared between your children and mine, for they did evil unto my kin.

8 But the Rat was cunning, and he knew the strength of the lord of the sky.

9 And the Rat spake unto the Sun, Oh great lord, do not concern yourself with us. Do not interpose your mighty self into our meek affairs.

10 And the Sun knew his power, and was pleased with the Rat's respect and said, You have shown me respect, but you still slew my Kin. I am vexed, what should I do?

11 And Rat spake unto the Sun, Oh great Sun, I am in awe of your power. My children fear you and your magnificent strength. Let your light be our punishment. Let the illumination show us, let that be our punishment for the loss of your Kin.

12 And the Sun agreed.

13 Now the Sun searches daily, and any of the children of the Rat who appear under the Sun's fiery eye will find the enemies of the Rat attacking him.


	5. Chapter 5 of the Book of Broods

**Chapter Five**

_The Spider commits the Sin of Blasphemy and inspires this sin in the hearts of others. The Snake and his children awaken and are a scourge unto the Spider**.**_**  
**

1 The Spider hungered.

2 And the Spider began to have pride in her heart.

3 And she committed the Sin of Blasphemy, which we call the Folly of the Mosquito.

4 To question God, this is a sin.

5 To Obey Him not, this is a sin.

6 To distort His true Word, this is a sin.

7 To wish to see oneself above God, this is the most grievous sin of all.

8 And it is this sin which the Spider committed, which sin we call the Folly of the Mosquito.

9 So the Spider went forth and caused that many of the children of the Great Animals ceased their worship of God, and turned their praises toward her.

10 And they did give unto her sacrifices of blood, and of the flesh of all things.

11 Of the fish of the sea they gave sacrifices unto her.

12 Of the birds of the air also they gave sacrifices unto her.

13 And the Spider delighted especially in the sacrifice of the children of the Crow, and this was an abomination.

14 For it was not for any but the Rat and his children to take the lives of the children of the Great Animals for their meat.

15 Of the cattle also they gave sacrifices unto her.

16 Of the flesh of the children of Man also they gave sacrifices unto her.

17 And the Spider delighted most in the sacrifice of the children of Man, and this was an abomination.

18 For it was not for any but the Rat and his children to touch the children of Man.

19 And God knew the Blasphemy which the Spider committed.

20 And God was wroth with the Spider.

21 And God woke the Serpent and his children, saying Behold, Serpent, I let you rest long

22 But I now have need of you, for I need a hunter for the Spider, and a scourge unto the Spider, for she has committed the sin of Blasphemy, and wishes herself to be a God like unto mine own self.

23 And the Serpent replied, We shall go and do the things which you have commanded us.

24 And the Serpent and his children went out onto the face of the Earth, to hunt after the Spider, and be a scourge unto the Spider.

25 And it came to pass that the Spider learned that the Serpent and his children were awoken, and she knew that they could not be escaped.

26 So the Spider went to the Wolf, saying,

27 We are the accursed of God, we who rejected His Will.

28 When He offered us Dominion over all the Earth, we refused Him.

29 But I wish to give glory not unto God, but unto mine own self, and wish to be worshipped even as God is worshipped, with the sacrifices of blood and of the flesh of all things.

30 And God knew this, and so woke the Serpent and his children.

31 And the Serpent and his children do now pursue me.

32 And the Wolf replied, saying, What am I to do? How can I rebel against God Himself, when I am but a Great Animal, and not a God?

33 And the Spider answered, saying, Kill me with your fangs and your claws, so that I die before the Snake discovers me.

34 For he is terrible.

35 And the poison of my blood will coat your fangs forever, and your claws also, so that none may be harmed by you and yet still live.

36 This will be my gift unto you.

37 And the Wolf thought upon this matter, and agreed, and slew the Spider.

38 And the poison of the Spider did coat the Wolf's fangs, and the Wolf's claws, also.

39 Now the Spider had perished, and so escaped the justice of God.

40 And so the children of the Spider received a mark, so that all the Great Animals would hate them and persecute them, and that Man and his children would hate them and persecute them also.

41 And so it came to pass that the children of the Spider came to forever bear her name, and were Spiders, and were forever banished to the dark places, and slain by all whenever they were found, for all hated them, and all persecuted them.

42 For the punishment of one generation will fall to the next.

43 Know that this is the Will of God.

44 And the Snake and his children were returned to their great sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 of the Book of Broods

**Chapter Six**

_The Wolf envies the dominion which is held by the Rat, and is tempted by Rage and Anger. The Wolf kills the Rat, and he and his children each are punished for this sin. _**  
**

1 Now the Wolf looked upon the Rat and his children.

2 And the Wolf began to envy the Rat and his children.

3 For he began to desire dominion over all the Earth.

4 And so the Wolf began to plot how he might steal dominion over all the Earth from the Rat and his children, but he could not, for the Rat had with him the favor of God, and was protected.

5 Now Rage and Anger still walked to and fro across the face of the whole Earth in that day.

6 And they still bore a hatred against the Rat and his children in that day, as they bore it before, and bore it after.

7 For God had punished them for the sake of the Rat and his children, that they might always be their own undoing.

8 For nothing born by Rage and Anger will ever come to fruit, except to later fail, and fail because of them.

9 And so they rebel endlessly against God, never succeeding, for always they fail because of their own weakness.

10 And Rage and Anger saw the Wolf as he was plotting, and one said to another, Behold the Wolf, who plots against the Rat and his children, for he seeks to steal their Dominion.

11 Now here we can finally strike against the Rat and his children, and so take our revenge for the curse which God has laid upon us for their sake.

12 And Rage and Anger went to the Wolf, and one said, Behold, we can offer you a way to defeat the Rat and his children, though he is mighty indeed, and carries the favor of God.

13 One said, But if we do so, then you must bow down and worship us.

14 One said, And you must recognize us as greater than God, for we shall have helped you to defeat his chosen people, the Rat and his children, and we shall have helped you to steal dominion over all the Earth.

15 Now all this they said because they harbored Blasphemy in their heart, and this Blasphemy was the sin of Pride, or wishing to become as God.

16 And the Wolf agreed, and Rage and Anger departed from the presence of the Wolf.

17 And the Spider was soon brought into the mercy of the Wolf, and the Wolf slew her with his fangs and with his claws.

18 And the Spider did have a poison in her blood, which poison was coated upon the fangs and the claws of the Wolf.

19 And when he had done this, Rage and Anger appeared unto him again, and one said, Do you see now how you shall defeat the Rat?

20 One said, For the poison of the Spider is mighty indeed, and not even the favor of God can protect against it.

21 And the Wolf understood, and went to his children, and sent one of them to meet the Rat, so that they might meet.

22 And the Rat went out unto the Wolf, and they were alone, and the Wolf slew him, poisoning him with the poison of the Spider, which was upon his fangs, and his claws also.

23 And Rage and Anger then appeared unto the Wolf, and the Wolf bowed down and worshiped them.

24 For they had brought the Spider into his mercy, and the Rat also, and now dominion of all the Earth would surely be his.

25 And the Wolf went out into the world, and took dominion of all the world.

26 And the Dominion of the Wolf was cruel and terrible for the children of the Rat.

27 And God saw what had happened.

28 And God was wroth with the Wolf.

29 So he caused that the children of the Wolf be struck with madness, and in their madness they slew the Wolf.

30 And the Wolf was dead.

31 Now the children of the Wolf were Forsaken by God, for they had become kin-killers, and their father was a murderer of the Rat, who carried the favor of God.

32 And so they took upon themselves their curse, and the curse of their father, and they were cast out into the wild places, where no cities stood.

33 And they were cursed also to be hunted by all Great Animals, and all the children of the Great Animals, and all the children of Man.

35 And they became known by the name of their father, and were known as Wolves.

34 And so the Spiders and the Wolf came to hunt each other until the end of the world.

35 For they are both Forsaken by God.

35 And the Wolves were hunted by each other, for they hated each other also.

36 And in this way did justice for the death of the Rat come to he who killed him, and his children also.

37 And Rage and Anger were glorified not, for Dominion of the whole earth did not come to the Wolf and his children, and their hatred for the Rat and his children grew greater.

38 And the children of the Rat mourned, and took upon themselves his name, and were called Rats forever after.

39 And because of this great sin which was committed, when the Wolf killed the Rat, God took away Paradise.

40 And so the world was Broken.

41 And so it became no longer Pure, but Defiled.


	7. Chapter 7 of the Book of Broods

This chapter has been translated by Earth Scorpion.

**Chapter Seven**

_The Gauntlet is raised as punishment for the Rat's death. The Great Animals offer gifts to God as penance, but both Men and Wolves commit grievous sins and incur God's wrath. _

1 Now it was that the World, that Garden that God Almighty had granted to His chosen Animal, was lost and despoiled, destroyed by the Hubris of the Rat and of the Spider, and by the Sloth of the other Animals who turned a blind eye to the Sins of the Wolf and Spider.

2 And so it was that God Almighty raised a great Wall between the Land of Flesh and the Land of Spirit, so that the Animals who had Sinned could no more walk in both worlds.

3 And the maddened offspring of the Wolf cried out, for they could no longer hunt in both Lands, to feast off the succulent flesh of.

4 For the offspring of the Wolf cried out, for they believed that their Sin had given them the Garden.

5 And the maddened daughters of the Spider were gluttonous, content to wait in their webs, and if they could no longer wait, they would starve.

6 And the children of the Locust, of the Crow, of the Serpent, and of all the other Animals protested unto the Lord, for they claimed that they had played no part in the Sin of the Murder of the Rat.

7 For they had been slothful, but as Sloth is a Sin of inaction and the Sins of the Wolf and of the Spider had been ones of action, they said unto the Lord that such a punishment was out of proportion to their Sin.

8 But the Children of the Rat did not protest, for although they had been deprived of their father, Chosen of the Lord, they were His humble servants, and knew that it was not right to impose on the Creator of this bountiful Word.

9 And the Lord was displeased with the children of the other Animals, for in their foolishness they had questioned His wisdom, and the Lord is a wrathful God.

10 But the Lord was not displeased with the children of the Rat, for they had fulfilled the tasks he had set of them, as was right for His Chosen People.

11 And so the Lord descended from Heaven.

12 All the Animals and their Children were summoned by his presence, to hear his words of judgment.

13 But the Children of the Rat would not be judged, for they had not sinned but instead been sinned against, and were instead permitted to swarm around His paws, where no other creature was allowed lest they die from the glory of His presence.

14 And the Humans did not hear the summons, for they had always been deaf and nothing more than prey for the other animals.

15 But five foolish men, and five foolish women, followed the Animals, for they were greedy and wished to rise above their status.

16 So it came that the Animals were assembled, followed by five foolish men and five foolish women, hiding with what stealth their stinking bodies could manage.

17 But the Children of the Rat were distracted by their supplications to the Lord, and could not smell the humans, so blessed were they by the odor of the Lord.

18 And none of the other Animals nor their children could smell as well as the Children of the Rat, and so the five foolish men and five foolish women went undiscovered.

19 The Lord spoke unto the masses of the Animals and their Children, saying, I have built a Wall as punishment for your sins.

20 And the Wall is Five Hundred and Fifty Five Lengths, from Nose to Tail, Wide.

21 And the Wall is Five Hundred and Fifty Five Lengths, from Nose to Tail, High.

22 And the Wall shall exist forever, as a Gauntlet to the Sin of the Murder of the Rat.

23 For when you sinned, whether by Action or Inaction, in permitting the Murder of the Rat, you permitted Five Hundred and Fifty Five drops of his blood to Fall on My Earth, and so your Sin has polluted the World, this Garden I made for you.

24 But the Sinful Animals rose up, saying But, Lord, we have brought gifts unto you, as a sign of our repentance.

25 And these gifts number Five Hundred and Fifty Five, one for each drop that we sinned in spilling.

26 And, too, we shall give Five Hundred and Fifty Five of our number in sacrifice to you, and permit the Children of the Rat to feast upon their corpses as payment for our sin.

27 And the Lord was pleased, for it showed their humility and would ensure that the Children of the Rat were fed.

28 And food is a Sacrament to the Lord.

29 So the Lord spoke, Bring these gifts unto me, so that I may judge them.

30 And the gifts were brought to the Lord.

31 But only Five Hundred and Forty Five were found.

32 For while the Animals and their Children had been listening to the Words of the Lord, the foolish Humans had sneaked into the meeting.

33 And they had made off with ten of the gifts.

34 And the Lord was Wrathful at this affront to Him.

35 And the Animals chased after the Humans, but they used their stolen gifts to escape.

36 But it was that the five Men were captured, through the keen senses and great numbers of the Rat.

37 But none of the gifts were recovered, for the Men had given their gifts to the Women.

38 And so it was that the Women had escaped with Ten of the Gifts of God.

39 For the First among their Number had stolen the secret of Creation, and her mate, who now had been captured by the Faithful, had stolen the secret of Fire.

40 And the Second among their Number had stolen the knowledge of death, and her mate, who now had been captured by the Faithful, had stolen the knowledge of changing the Land of Flesh.

41 And the Third among their Number had stolen the understanding of thought, and her mate, who now had been captured by the Faithful, had stolen the understanding of distances.

42 And the Fourth among their Number had stolen the tools for what must be, and her mate, who now had been captured by the Faithful, had stolen the tools for what shall be.

43 And the Fifth among their Number had stolen the wisdoms of the Land of Spirit, and her mate, who now had been captured by the Faithful, had stolen the wisdoms of the Flesh.

44 So the Lord drew a great tree from the ground, the tallest that has ever been, and he smote the First Man around the head, but would not permit him to die, for that would be a release from his pain.

45 And the Lord spoke to the First Man, saying, You would try to steal the secret of Fire, but for your sins you shall always burn from the slightest touch.

46 And so the Lord sent the First Man into the Wilderness, to prey on the Humans until His gifts were returned to Him.

47 And the Lord smote the Second Man, saying, You would try to learn the knowledge for changing the Land of Flesh, but for your sins you shall only know fear and hatred for the rest of your life.

48 And so the Lord sent the Second Man into the Wilderness, to prey on the Humans until His gifts were returned to him.

49 And the Lord smote the Third Man, saying, You would seek to understand distance and why I have separated what must be, but for your sins your mind will shatter like a weak claw.

50 And so the Lord sent the Third Man into the Wilderness, to prey on the Humans until His gifts were returned to him.

51 And the Lord smote the Fourth Man, saying, You would seek to take my tools, for what must be, but for your sins you shall always be a slave to your desires.

52 And so the Lord sent the Fourth Man into the Wilderness, to prey on the Humans until His gifts were returned to him.

53 And the Lord smote the Fifth Man, saying, You would seek to control life itself, in the greatest sin of your kin, and so you shall always be a beast, like the Sinful Children of the Wolf.

54 And so the Lord sent the Fifth Man into the Wilderness, to prey on the Humans until His gifts were returned to him.

55 And His word was final.

56 With that done, the Lord turned to the Animals, and spoke, You have failed to provide me with the Five Hundred and Fifty Five gifts that you have promised me.

57 But I am a benevolent God.

58 And so I will instead take not Five Hundred and Fifty Five of your number for the Children of the Rat.

59 Whose Father you so crudely, whether through Action or Inaction, slew.

60 But instead I shall take Five times Five times Five Hundred and Fifty Five.

61 For through your negligence you permitted the Humans to steal my gifts, five and five again.

62 And there was much anger in the crowds of Animals and of their Children.

63 But they were to accede, for most of them had only sinned through Inaction, not Action.

64 But the Sinful Children of the Wolf stood up, saying, We shall not do that.

65 For we killed the Rat through our own power, they said.

66 Even then they denied the role that the Spider played.

67 And though you may claim that the Children of the Rat and their dead Father were your Chosen People, we still killed them.

68 And so, as a consequences, we are mightier than you, for you desired him to live, and we desired for him to die.

69 And the Rat is now dead.

70 With that said, the Nine Children of the Wolf demanded that the other animals bow towards them, rather than God.

71 And the Wrath of God grew ten-fold, and then ten-fold again, for the Children of the Wolf were more than Sinners.

72 But instead had become Traitors to the Realm of God, and He would not permit the Nine Children of the Wolf to be that.


	8. Chapter 8 of the Book of Broods

This chapter was translated by Earth Scorpion.

**Chapter Eight**

_The Wolves are Traitors and are Damned and Forsaken forever. The__Wolf lies with the Spider and the Moon, and he slays the Rat. God's blood is spilled, and from this are born the Children of the Rat._**  
**

1 Now it was that the Children of the Wolf committed the greatest Sin that could be committed.

2 For no more were they just mere murderers, but instead they had raised their hands and their paws and their teeth against the Almighty Lord.

3 And that is not the act of a Sinner, but of a Traitor.

4 And if there is no thing that can be forgiven by the Lord, that is a Traitor.

5 A Sinner may ask for forgiveness, and receive absolution through Death or Plague, but there is respite for a Traitor neither in the Land of Flesh nor in the Land of Spirit.

6 And knowing all this, the Children of the Wolf still had raised their hands and their paws and their teeth against the Almighty Lord.

7 And lo, they were Damned and Forsaken forever.

8 But so great was the wickedness of their hearts, and of their souls, that they did not care for their Damnation.

9 And instead moved closer to the Lord, saying, You have Damned us eternally, cursing our corpses to be eaten by rats and our souls devoured by the Rat in the afterlife.

10 And so we are no longer under your command, for we stand outside the world.

11 And we shall kill you, and eat your flesh, and we shall be even more powerful, and our flesh shall become fixed, able to merge with men because we shall become them.

12 For we told them to steal the gifts, because they serve us, and thus we shall control the greatest Ten Gifts of God.

13 But for now, we shall consume the flesh of the Lord, and take the rest of the gifts.

14 And the other Animals and their Children were furious, for the treachery of the Wolf had removed their hopes of salvation.

15 And the Rats were furious, for none should look at the face of the Lord or raise a claw nor a hand nor a tooth towards him.

16 But none were as furious as the Wrathful Lord, who could not tolerate such indignities.

17 And the Lord called upon the Cold Princes, the icy, ever changing Angels of the Lord, to slay these troublesome Children of the Wolf.

18 But the Princes were cowards, for the Children of the Wolf were without number, and the guards of the Lord's jail did not think that their bars of iron could hold the fury and rage of the bestial Children of the Wolf.

19 And the Lord was wrathful again, saying, Why is it that the Lord is surrounded by cowards and fools?

20 Must all deeds be done and all thoughts be thought by the Lord Himself?

21 And he laid into the Princes with his tree, and killed four-score of their number.

22 And the rest fled, into a thorny bush.

23 So the Lord set the bush on fire, and laughed, saying, the cowardly Princes had shunned My favor, and so they shall never leave that bush.

24 The Animals have betrayed me.

25 The Princes have betrayed me.

26 Even the Humans, the prey that I made to fill this Garden, have raised their hands against me, and stolen what is rightfully mine.

27 Only the Children of the Rat remain loyal, and so they shall be exalted when all others are damned.

28 And the Animals knew shame.

29 All the Animals, but the Sinful Children of the Wolf.

30 The Sinful Children of the Wolf spoke out, saying, The Lord would not act in such a way.

31 For we are His eldest Children, being the first to be created.

32 And why would He bestow favor on the least of Us.

33 For the Rat could not hunt like the Wolf, and his Children cannot hunt.

34 For the Rat could not spin webs like the Spider, and his Children cannot spin webs.

35 For the Rat could not fly like the Crow, and his Children cannot fly.

36 For the Rat could not breed in numbers as great as the Locust, and so his children cannot.

37 For the Rat could not drain the essence of all living things like the Mosquito, and so his Children cannot.

38 For the Rat could not survive like the Snake, they said, And so his Children cannot.

39 And neither shall you!

40 And with that said, they fell upon the Lord and the Children of the Rat who surrounded him. Sinners!

41 That they had never been born nor spawned would have been a blessing on this Earth!

42 They shall burn forever!

43 Their corpses shall be eaten by the Children of the Rat!

44 We shall sup upon their blood and take their Essence into us!

45 We shall urinate on their families, and poison their food!

46 For a Sin this great, there can be no forgiveness!

47 No Mercy!

48 No Peace!

49 Purge the Wolf!

50 Hate the Wolf!

51 Kill the Wolf!

52 Their eyes shall be consumed by our kin and their hearts by our younglings!

53 Even their younglings shall die, cut down before they can continue their sin!

54 We shall hunt their human kin, and consume their hearts!

55 We shall wear them like puppets and use them as a tool against their Sinful Progenitors!

56 All this we pledge, for we are the Children of the Rat, and the servants of the Lord, and the Children of the Wolf have struck blows against both our fathers.

57 And the Lord called upon the Children of the Rat, and spake unto us along out of the congregation, saying,

58 Speak unto the children of the Animals, and say unto them, If any man of you bring an offering unto the Lord, ye shall bring your own offering of your own flesh, and of the heard of the Humans, and of what other Animals you can hunt.

59 And all this shall go unto the Children of the Rat.

60 For they are my voice and they are my Flesh.

61 Do not Eat of their Flesh, for they are of Me, and do not Drink of their Blood, for they are of Me.

62 If your offering if of one of your own kind, you shall take the weak and the flawed among your kind.

63 For the weak have been blessed by the Lord, and so should be given unto Him.

64 And you shall take them intact, for the Children of the Rat.

65 And the Children of the Rat shall chew out their throat, and their eyes, and their muscles.

66 And the blood shall run out, where the Children of the Rat will sup upon it.

67 This shall be a sign that I am pleased.

68 And for the Human prey, if you take one of their young or of their old, you shall kill in the manner approved for one of the Animals.

69 For they have shown cunning in the theft of My gifts, like the cunning of the Crow, and of the Wolf, and even of the greatest of Animals, the Rat.

70 But the Humans are prey, and they know to leave offerings for the Greatest of Animals, my Chosen Ones, the Children of the Rat.

71 So eat first the food that they leave out for you as an offering.

72 For if they make food available in great numbers, then they know their role.

73 And if they do not leave enough food, then eat all their food, for they have been stingy in their offerings, and I am a jealous God.

74 And these offerings shall go to the Rat, for he alone of all the animals can consume all the produce of the Human prey.

75 The Wolf cannot Eat the Grain, nor Drink the Milk.

76 The Spider cannot Eat the Grain, nor the Meat, nor Drink the Milk.

77 The Crow cannot Eat the Meat, nor Drink the Milk.

78 The Locust can Eat all the produce of Man, but he is foolish and shall kill them all for lack of food.

79 And then there shall be no harvest next year.

80 And the Locust shall starve, as I have intended.

81 The Mosquito cannot Eat the Grain, nor the Meat, nor Drink the Milk.

82 But the Rat can Eat all of the Produce, and is wise unlike the Locust.

83 So, blessed is he.

84 For he shall be able to eat from the Man, for year after year.

85 And he shall give the Man the gifts I have bestowed upon him, those of disease.

86 For faith comes through sickness and madness, indeed faith is sickness and madness.

87 Faith is a delusion and thus the sweating fever is beloved of Me, for it allows them to see truly what I am.

88 And their death is a sign of their weakness, that they could not truly see the glory of God.

89 And with that said, the Lord was silent.

90 But the Wolf, and his blasphemous Children, which the Moon, the disloyal mate of God, had produced with him, could not tolerate this treatment.

91 For the Wolf was foolish and did not see that the World was a Garden for the Rat, and not for the Wolf.

92 For as the Wolf was the eldest, he believed that it should be his, and that he was the favored one.

93 And so the Wolf fell upon the Rat, and slew him, and ate him.

94 But the essence of the Rat went unto God, for the most Chosen One could not and would not die.

95 And then the Lord went unto the Wolf, saying;

96 Where is your Brother, the Rat, whom I have shown the most favor to?

97 Where is he, Wolf?

98 And the Wolf answered, saying;

99 I do not know.

100 And the Lord spoke again unto the Wolf, saying;

101 Where is your Brother, the Rat, whom I have shown the most favor to?

102 Where is he, Wolf?

103 And the Wolf answered again, saying;

104 I do not know.

105 And the Lord spoke for the third time unto the Wolf, saying;

106 Where is your Brother, the Rat, whom I have shown the most favor to?

107 Where is he, Wolf?

108 And the Wolf answered again, saying;

109 I do not know.

110 And the Lord was mighty wrathful.

111 For He, who knows all, knew that the Wolf had slain his brother, and mated with his Sister, the Spider, and with the mate of God, the Moon.

112 And he had seen the Children of the Wolf and of the Moon in the land, running with their Father, under the eyes of their Mother, who thought to hide them from the Lord.

113 And He had seen the Children of the Wolf and of the Spider, for they were akin to the Spider, spinning webs all over the Land, and hunted the Rat and ate his Flesh, and they hunted like the Wolf, always hungry, unable to be sated.

114 And his eyes glowed Gold, and he was mighty wrathful, and spoke unto the Wolf, saying;

115 You are a liar and a Sinner!

116 You have rutted with your Sister when I have not told you to do so!

117 You have rutted with my mate, and so you must die!

118 You have killed your Brother, whom I love the most!

119 And with that said, the Lord prepared to smite the Sinful Wolf.

120 But the Wolf had known that this day would come, and he was ready.

121 The light of the Moon shone in the Lord's eyes, dazzling Him.

122 And the Lord cried out in pain, for His consort had betrayed Him.

123 And the Children of the Wolf and the Spider bit into the Lord, and poisoned Him.

124 And the Lord cried out in pain, for the children of that incest that He had not permitted had teeth like the Wolf, but poison like the Spider.

125 And the Children of the Wolf and the Moon, and the Sinful Wolf himself, leapt for the throat of God, and they tore it open, and the blood of God flowed out onto the Earth.

126 And where each drop touched the Earth, it became a golden-eyed Child of the Rat, for the essence of the Rat had been within the body of God.

127 So were born the Children of the Rat and God, and they were the most pure of all.


	9. Chapter 9 of the Book of Broods

**Chapter Nine **

_Man creates the First City, and Rage and Anger make him proud. The Rats destroy the First City as punishment for his sinning. _

1 Man multiplied, and filled the Earth, but did not conquer it.

2 And he was allowed his freedoms, while he obeyed the Rats.

3 And he made a great city in the far-off place, where the Serpent and his children slept.

4 This was the First City.

5 The Rats did not prey upon Man there, for they wished to give him a place of respite.

6 Neither did they feed upon his stores of grain.

7 The Rats required only that they receive a tithe, every seventh year.

8 And every seventh year, the tithe was paid, and the bad grain was sent, and the undesired among Man were sent.

9 And God saw the Rats husband their herd and their herds with diligence and foresight.

10 And God saw that it was good.

11 So Man grew fat, and he grew powerful.

12 And Man grew proud.

13 So Rage and Anger came unto the Man to speak to him and to tempt him against his masters.

14 One said, The Rats enslave you, and are not your just master.

15 One said, The Rats say that you have been given to you, but I say unto you that this is not true.

16 One said, You are the most favored among God's creations, and the Rats speak not the truth.

17 One said, You must fight against your enslavers, so that God will once again extend His blessings unto you.

18 One said, For we have been sent by God, to tell you these things. Now go, and make war against the Rats.

19 And these lies did Rage and Anger speak unto Man, and the Great Lie was thus spoken.

20 So Man gathered his plowshares together.

21 And he beat the plowshares into swords.

22 And he beat his pruning hooks into spears.

23 And he took the foul magics were taught to him by Rage and Anger.

24 And Man went to war against the Rats.

25 But the prophets of the Rat had Foreseen this betrayal.

26 And the Rats were ready.

27 And the Rats slew Man as he came to them.

28 And the Rats stormed the First City, and the First City burned.

29 And when Man tried again to destroy the Rats, he fell from within as he argued with himself.

30 For Man could not agree with himself, and squabbled with himself, and each wished for control over all the others.

31 So Man fell from within, as the Rats watched.

32 And God watched all that had happened, and spoke, saying

33 No longer shall Man be one.

34 No longer shall Man communicate with himself and with all others as easily as he speaks.

35 And God punished Man, confusing his language, so that brother could  
not understand brother, and none could understand the Great Animals, or  
their children.

36 And Man forgot the First City.

37 And Man suffered, as was his lot.


End file.
